Kai's Battle
by bukalay
Summary: Kai was still very lucky, his foot being stuck to a growing tree branch on the side of the cliff, preventing him to fall to his death. As a signaled the Baby Skybison who licked him awake to fly, where do you think he'll go


Kai was still very lucky, his foot being stuck to a growing tree branch on the side of the cliff, preventing him to fall to his death. As a signaled the Baby Skybison who licked him awake to fly, where do you think he'll go

(A quick oneshot based on Legend Of Korra's 11th episode of the 3rdbook.)

* * *

"Thanks buddy" Kai said as he rubbed the Skybison's forehead

"yip, yip" Kai said as the skybison flew back to the temple.

Meanwhile with Tenzin

"As long as I'm breathing. It's not over" Tenzin said his eyes full of determination.

He then punched the space in front of him, sending an air gust towards the person he is facing, but Zaheer completely read the _very predictable_ attack made by the wounded Airbending Master.

"keh. You're choice" Ming Hua muttered to herself as she transformed her left water-tentacle to a block of ice and smashed it on Tenzin's torso.

Zaheer sent a deadly blast of wind at the cornered son of Avatar Aang

Ghazan sent brick-sized earth rocks at Tenzin's knee making Tenzin kneel in pain

"Give it up, or do you want to see someone you hold dear lie in front of you?" Zaheer threatened

"No…" Tenzin trailed off as anger filled his heart. "You will not touch any of them!"

Tenzin formed circular motions with his left hand and gusts of wind were attracted to it.

Surprised by the sudden gusts of wind, the three red lotus members on the temple covered their eyes.

But the combustion bender saw it. She sent a _look_ Tenzin but Tenzin sent the massive airball his left hand was making to the direction of P'li, defending him from the explosion that took place.

"A dirty trick, never thought someone like you would use it" Zaheer remarked as he signaled for Ming Hua to do something.

The armless waterbender nodded then proceeded to shackle Tenzin's limbs to the wall he is cornered to through ice.

Tenzin's body is now unguarded, he couldn't even guard even if he wanted to.

Zaheer, Ming Hua and Ghazan then continued to torture Aang's son to submission.

"Shifu Tenzin!" Kai shouted as he hopped off of the baby skybison he was riding on.

He sent three different powerful air gusts at the torturers, which blew away the three Red Lotus members.

He then saw the airship that shot him down so he also sent an airgust at the airship's rotors destabilizing it.

Kai then hurried to the side of the ice-bound Tenzin and broke him out of his bonds

"Kai"

"Shifu Tenzin, can you walk?" Kai said as he broke the ice that bonded his right ankle to the wall

"I can manage" Tenzin said in reply as he stood upright but clearly favoring his injured leg

"well, well, this is Interesting…" Zaheer remarked as he sent a powerful gust _accurately_ at Kai, who was able to redirect it in Ghazan's direction.

Tenzin sent a powerful gust of wind in all directions but also made it to a point that he missed hitting Kai

"Let's ride that baby skybison" Kai pointed to the little Skybison he was just on earlier

"Baby Skybison can't hold two humans at once"

"I see" Kai muttered

Ming Hua was able to regain her footing and then she saw the rotating airship above her, so she extended her water-tentacles and held the Ba Sing Se airship in position to stabilize it.

P'li who was lying on the airship's floor stood up and looked for her targets.

Ghazan also stood up, kneeled then touched the ground and made lava.

Zaheer also stood up and saw Tenzin with Kai.

"Oh no you don't!" Zaheer said as he spun his contracted glider.

Gusts of wind are gathering towards Zaheer's location and both master and student noticed it.

Kai also noticed the baby Skybison approached him.

Smiling, he pushed Tenzin on the Skybison "Ven yip yip" Kai said as the Skybison, aptly named Ven, flew away from the scene.

P'li saw the skybison and was about to send a _look_ at the fleeing animal with a human on top.

But Kai was quick, he picked a stone that was a remnant of Ghazan's earthbending earlier from his battle with Tenzin, he threw it in the direction of the combustionbender and airbended it for acceleration, stunning P'li for a moment. And that moment was enough for Tenzin to escape.

"How touching, a student saving his master" Ghazan remarked as he took an earthbending stance.

Ming Hua just smirked as she turned her water-tentacles into ice-tentacles

Zaheer just spun his staff while smirking.

Kai's battle with the Red Lotus has just begun.


End file.
